


this beauty by my side

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Romance, no season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe catches Caitlin humming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/758324.html?thread=99875636#t99875636  
> Theme : free for all  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
> There's nobody here, it's just you and me  
> It's where I want to be  
> But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
> I'll never forget the way you look tonight

"You're humming." 

Caitlin turns her head to meet Joe's gaze, smiling as she sets the glasses she was holding down beside the sink. He's leaning against the door frame, looking at her with a smile curving his own lips, a look in his eyes that makes her cheeks flush, makes her stomach swim pleasantly. "Is this where you tease me about my lack of musical ability?" she asks, arching one eyebrow and he chuckles, pushes himself away from the door and crosses the room to stand in front of her. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," he tells her, although he would, has done in the past. It's always made her smile though, and she usually gives as good as she gets, says something about how they can't all have the voice of a lounge singer, which always makes him laugh. "Although I have noticed that you were dancing a little too..." She bites her lip, guilty as charged, though he doesn't exactly look like he's complaining. "Tell me, Doctor Snow, just how much champagne did you consume this evening?"

He affects a mock serious tone with the last question, but the twinkle of his eyes gives away that he's teasing. After all, he's had just as much as she had; being as the dinner was in their honour, their flutes had been full all night. The way his hands slide around her waist, then slide lower, is a give away that the champagne's had another effect on him. It's had the same one on her and she tilts her head, all but bats her eyelashes at him when she replies. "Enough that I shouldn't be driving home." She lays her hands on his chest, enjoying how the brand new diamond on her left hand catches the light. "Whatever shall I do?"

Joe chuckles. "I'm sure we'll think of something." 

She tilts her head, grins at him. "Dancing?" 

She sways a little in his arms and his chuckle raises goosebumps along her skin. "Something like that," he murmurs, voice low, causing more goosebumps. He kisses her then and she slides her right hand up to cup the back of his head, holding him in place as she deepens the kiss. She only pulls back because she realises that things are getting a little hot and heavy and she's quite mindful of where they are. 

He must realise what she's thinking because he shakes his head. "Iris and Barry left a little while ago," he says. "Wally and Cisco too... they're heading back to Cisco's to play some online video game..." He purses his lips, wrinkles his nose because he doesn't pretend to understands any of that stuff. "He told me he'd crash there tonight." The grin is back on his face suddenly. "Something about letting us have the place to ourselves because we look like we need it..." Caitlin's cheeks go from flushed to flaming in an instant. "Yeah," Joe says. "I miss the good old days when kids had boundaries with their parents." 

Caitlin's inclined to agree with him but, at the same time, she's not inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth either. "So you're telling me we're all alone?" 

"Yep." He brushes his lips across hers, seemingly on the same page. "All night. And I have plans..." He begins to trail a lazy path of kisses down her neck, making her shiver. "That red dress has been driving me crazy all night..."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Caitlin arches her neck, granting him better access. "So why don't you do something about it?" she whispers and she feels his grin turn positively wolfish. 

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
